


Since I Left

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [56]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  874 - HARDISON&PARKER&ELIOT [Stay Another Season - The Avalanches]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I Left

The bass was thumping and the club was packed. The strobe was picking out highlights in the darkness - the glimmer of diamond earrings, the low shine of an expensive watch.

Eliot sprawled comfortably in the booth and watched the world pass, a cold beer in hand. This wasn't his first choice, but he'd get to the mountains eventually.

They'd promised, and he knew they wouldn't let him down.

Eliot sipped his beer to help ease the sudden tightness in his throat at the thought. Like a genie summoned, Parker appeared, sliding out of the darkness and into the booth opposite. The blacklights made her hair glow. "Eliot," she said, panting happily. "Come dance."

"Not much of a dancer, darling," he told her with a smile.

A laugh had him looking up. "Oh, that sounds like a dare!"

Eliot protested for form's sake as Parker and Hardison pulled him out of his booth and onto the floor. But Hardison's smile was a flash of brilliance in the gloom, and Parker was laughing, carefree and innocent.

He could move his feet to the beat for a while, for that.


End file.
